1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash memory card reader, and, particularly, to a pocket flash memory card reader, which is possible to be inserted with different types flash memory cards conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the flash memory card reader provided in the market usually has an insertion slot for a specific flash memory card only. Due to the conventional card reader being influenced by the configuration thereof and the wire attached, it is hard to be carried about with the user.
A flash memory card reader with a low thickness according to the present invention comprises a casing, a print circuit board, and a universal series bus terminal. At least three insertion slots are arranged in the casing for a type I/a type II compact flash memory card, a smart media card and a multi media card/a secure digital.
An object of the present invention provides a flash memory card reader with a low thickness, which can be received in a pocket conveniently in addition to being arranged with at least three insertion slots for three different flash memory cards.